Looking Through a New Light
by Bqreanna
Summary: Ron begins looking at one of his fellow friends in a way he never thought possible, but he needs to contain his feelings. But will he be able to? Shipping.


No copyright purposes intended. For entertainment purposes only. All credit goes to the author, J.K Rowling Hope you Enjoy, I'm trying something a bit new. Please feel free to leave reviews :) Good and bad... I can take it (:

Takes Place in the 7th book.

Ron couldn't find Harry anywhere and there was something he desperately needed to speak with Harry about. He had walked all over outside , and searched all the rooms in the Burrow and came up empty handed. He was walking to the kitchen when he saw his brother George leaning against the counter with a dull smirk on his face, and a glass of water in his hand. He followed George gaze, and then he saw it. Harry and Ginny where sharing a very passionate kiss in the kitchen. They were so deeply involved in each other that they didn't notice they had an audience. Ron felt his flush a maddening red, almost on fire. From fury, or awkwardness, he did not know. He quickly turned and exited before he was noticed, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could on his way out.

He made his way outside and found Hermione all by herself, swaying away from most of the party. "Where did you go? And where's Harry?" Hermione asked as he approached her and took a seat next to her at an empty dinner table. "Why does it always matter where Harry's off to?" Ron snarled, looking at his feet. Hermione's face softened and she leaned over, trying to get a good look at his facial expression. "I suppose it doesn't. Would you care to dance, or something?" She asked standing up and holding out a hand for him to take. Ron grunted but accepted her invitation. They went out to the dance floor where several other guests remained lazily swaying along to whatever the band was playing. Hermione had her arms loosely wrapped around Ron's broad, yet slim waist. He rested both hands lightly on the tops of her shoulder's trying not to make it too awkward. "Ronald, you're stepping on my feet." Hermione scowled at him, and he began paying attention to where he placed her feet. A couple behind them bumped into Ron, causing him to sail forward, crashing Hermione and his torsos together at the chest. Ron went to pull away but before he could Hermione lowered his hands from her shoulders, and placed them on her waist. Now they stood dancing in a embrace. Hermione tilted her head and laid it gently on his shoulder. Hermione was clearly enjoying the comfortable dance, but Ron's mind kept wandering to the scene of Ginny and Harry kissing in the Burrow. "Ron, shall I ask what is it that's on your mind?" Hermione said, lifted her head from his shoulder's to peer in his eyes. He looked pack and gazed into her eyes as well, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't tell her what was on his mind, but she could distract his thoughts. And right at the perfect moment, as Harry and Ginny came into view, and Victor Krum watched, Ron leaned in and softly placed his lips to Hermione's. At first she was surprised but then relaxed. Ron was enthralled that she didn't pull away. He was expecting a slap to his face for stepping over her boundaries of private space. "You go Ron!" Someone yelled in the distance." Ron quickly peeled away from Hermione, and looked to see his brother's Fred and George in the distance. He gave them the most sinister expression he could muster. "Would you care to take this somewhere more private?" Hermione whispered in his ear causing his to jump with surprise. He nodded and grabbed her hand not wasting any time. She trailed along behind him, tripping over her feet to catch up with Ron. His legs where so much more longer than hers, that she basically has to run, unless she wanted to be dragged. They made it inside the Burrow, where Ron led her up to his bedroom. Once they were inside he slammed the door behind them, not caring who heard. He faced Hermione and backed her against his wall. He placed his hands on her shoulders and crashed his lips against hers. She let out a heavy breath and kissed him back. Ron wrapped his hands in Hermione's hair that she had perfected for the wedding. He became rougher with his kisses, completely lost in the moment, when Hermione suddenly shoved him back. Hard. "I'm not a doll, Ron." She scolded him, and it took him a moment to register that maybe he was being a bit rough with her. "I'm sorry." He said going to grab her hand, when a high pitch scream broke out. Hermione and Ron barreled out as quickly as they could, and captivated the scene in front of them. They saw Kingsley's patronus. "Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed grabbing Hermione's hand and the set off to find Harry.


End file.
